The Scarlet Predators
by ZeroTheFated
Summary: "They didn't deserve this. They all were innocent. All of them submerge in a pool of their own blood. How dare they? HOW DARE THEY!" Based off of a mix of the original and main script of Zootopia.
1. Prologue

The Scarlet Predators

 _Zootopia/Hunter X Hunter_

By: _ZeroTheFated_

The cold dead of night breezed through the dark cyan sky across still waters that reflected the moon and all of its luminescent glory. The city's shoreline was quieter than the rest of the bustling streets of Savannah Square. The faintest sounds of car horns and other city sounds can be heard with ears that were strong enough. One might say if you listen to the quietness within the noise, you'll hear detailed sounds beyond the swishes of the ways.

A figure stood right in front of the shoreline; short tides crawling its way up to sand covered paws, clearing away any sand particles that were left in the fur. The figure dawned white pants and a white top with green coming down the neck line and forming an "X" at the appendix. A single green circle was stitched right between the arcs of the "X". In one paw, his right paw was drenched in a thick crimson liquid that trailed in the sand leaving a path from wherever the figure just came from. His other paw carried a blue cloak with orange designed into it.

His thoughts were set in place. He couldn't think of anything else but what had happened, and what he was going to do to right this wrong. The blood on his paw was the first step to achieving his overall goal…and he was going to relish in it. _All the pain that was caused, all the animals that lost their lives on that tragic day, males, females, even children; no one was spared. They all were taken before their time was up. They didn't deserve what they got_.

His bloody paw clenched tightly, his claws almost puncturing his palm, his teeth grits as his fangs shown. A short growl was climbing up his throat until his phone went off. That made his growling come to a stop, and before answering the call, he took a short breath to compose himself.

On the other side of the phone call, a low gravelly voice greeted him.

"We're meeting at the drop point. You're finished over on your side?"

The figure let that question hang in silence for a second and looked at his right paw.

"Yeah, I'm done here. Send him to pick me up."

"Already there…" The voice said before he hung the phone up.

And sure enough the voice was right. A black car with tinted windows was pulled up to the curve right before the sand of the beach. The figure walked closer to the water, which went on for miles in that one direction. He dipped his paw into the water muttering something under his breath. As he came back up only two words were spoken before he left in the direction of the car.

"Rest Easy…"


	2. Chapter 1: Uprising

**AN: Sorry for the short chapters I've been really busy lately with other projects and such. Plus I've been brainstorming how certain scenes in this story will play out. So I'm not totally giving this project the short end of the stick.**

Chapter 1: Uprising

Nick sat at the back seat of the car looking out the window to the outside world. The passing street lights just made his thoughts trail off to that day; the day it all happened.

"Clawhauser?"

"Yeah Nick?" The pudgy cheetah behind the wheel answered.

Nick's growling tone kept did not match with the cheetah's upbeat tone. "I'm going to get some rest. Just keep the radio low this time."

"Sure thing Nick. Oh and before I forget, she called for you again."

"She? She who?" Nick's eyebrows arched as he looked into the rear-view mirror at the driving feline.

"You know exactly who 'she' is." Benjamin responded as he put emphasis on the word, she.

The vulpine 'hmph' as he laid his back against the leather material of the seats. "She can wait. I don't have the time or the patients right now to hear one of her lectures."

"Don't be too hard on her. She just wants what's best for you."

"Ben, if she knew have of the things we do she wouldn't care anything about us. I'm gonna catch some Z's. We got a long ride to the waypoint right? Call me if you want to switch anytime."

As he finished his sentence his eyes already drifted to a close. His body shut down as he didn't wait for a response from the cheetah. Immediately the visions started to take form in his memory.

The building was roaring with all types of well, roars. Tigers, bears, wolves, all types of predators were at one place for a grand time; an amusement park where the bias of the prey were cut off from the rest of the world. It was a safe haven for those who felt procrastinated against for how they were, for things they had no control over.

Wild Times

A place where all the predators of Zootopia can unwind and relax, or if they really felt like it, roar and howl at the top of their lungs. This was their place, their home away from home. It felt great just to see it all come into fruition. After so many failed attempts to make this dream a reality, seeing the huge neon sign illuminate the words "Wild Times", it felt as if it was made to last.

But it didn't.

Word got out and the press wasn't happy. Nick, being the owner of such a place, was the first to feel the wrath of what came.

As the fox walked out of his office, there they were… all thirteen of them. An elite task force made of the best of the best from the police force. Nick's eyes glanced over all of them quickly, a mixture of predators and prey of all shapes and sizes lined up but none of them seemed eager to be there, all except one.

He was the biggest of the group, his police uniform shirt had five stars on each of the shoulders. His scowl managed to almost freeze the fox in his tracks, but he somehow managed a grin. This wasn't good.

"Chief Bogo." A small male rabbit with white fur and black streak across his cheeks called out. "Remember what we agreed."

The buffalo snorted. "Of course I know Savage."

Jack Savage closed his eyes and smirked. "The rest are fair game."

"It's not a game if the Chief's gonna play. He'll wipe the floor with them. Literally!" a wolf called out.

Nick felt uneasy as the wolf spoke. Those last statements had the vulpine's legs shaking…and that's when it happened. With a quick huge gust of wind blown past him, it started. The fox's rump hit the floor followed by his back. His sight was upside down but he could see every single moment as if it happened in slow motion.

The Chief's large figure went around the place fast. And the predators were falling even faster. One by one bodies fell to the floor motionless, some with contorted structures such as their necks, spines, or anything broken. There was a leopard cub that had just lost his mother and stood in the way of the big buffalo, but sadly the cub was under the Chief's hoof in a matter of seconds.

Nick saw the leopard cub cry its last tear and remembered that was the exact cub that gave him a thank you hug for taking off his shock collar; that damn collar that all the predators had to wear to "make peace" in Zootopia. That cub was just the right age that he had to put one on. He seemed so relieved to finally have it off, his arms wrapped around the fox and ran off with his mother to the attractions. Now…now he was dead. All of the predators were dead!

The fox was about to get up from the floor but was stopped immediately by a rabbit foot on his chest and a knife at his throat.

"Get up and I will force forget my agreement." Savage looked down at his 'prey'. But was surprised at what he saw. Nick, stared deeply into the rabbit's eyes with a look that can probably kill, and on top of that his normal emerald eyes glowed…Scarlet.


End file.
